


All I Want for Christmas (Is You)

by oikava



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas fic, Fluff, M/M, also pining kageyama, bc we all need some pining kageyama once in a while, really tho it's basically just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 09:15:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6000421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oikava/pseuds/oikava
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Was that what people called a Christmas miracle?</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Want for Christmas (Is You)

**Author's Note:**

> crossposted from tumblr. i wrote this for the hq secret santa and meant to repost it here but completely forgot once the exchange ended????  
> forever thankful to emilie for helping me with this ♡
> 
> because hinata wearing a beanie is my aesthetic.

 

 

Kageyama doesn't like Christmas.

He never did, not when he was younger and spent the holiday at his uncle's because his parents were working and couldn't make it back in time to spend it with him, and not after that when he was old enough to put his foot down. It wasn't that he didn't like Uncle Nagachika's family or that they weren't perfectly welcoming, but Kageyama was never able to get over the nagging feeling that he was _intruding_. It has always been far too easy for Kageyama to feel out of place and a lot harder to convince him otherwise.

Since then, Christmas meant being alone in a two-story house depressingly big for one person, watching dumb holiday romcoms and eating store-bought gingerbread treats. Sometimes he'd even buy a Bûche de Noël, if he was feeling particularly festive or if his mum made him get one. His parents always made sure to get a Christmas tree delivered by the 24th, but Kageyama never bothered to put it up. There was just no point if he was going to be the only one seeing it.

When Kageyama first told the team that no, he didn't have any Christmas plans and _no_ , he wasn't spending it with his family because his parents were abroad, they all looked at him with varying degrees of incredulity and concern. Kageyama almost thought Yachi-san was going to start crying. Hinata, especially, gaped up at him with impressively wide eyes until Kageyama slapped the back of his head and tuned out the following indignant yells.

Kageyama was so used to not considering Christmas a big deal, everyone's reaction kind of took him aback. Nishinoya-san and Tanaka-san couldn't believe Kageyama didn't have a blast on Christmas. Nishinoya-san even made a whispered comment about how that must be why Kageyama was scowling all year long, earning him Tanaka’s rambunctious laugh and full approval. Kageyama's senpais were so _rude_.

Sugawara-san kindly proposed that Kageyama join him and his family, assuring him that nobody would mind, and that Daichi-san would be there too (something about Daichi's mother going on a honeymoon with her new husband). Even Coach Ukai suggested that Kageyama accompany him to some party his old college friends were throwing (loudly insisting that Kageyama would not be drinking the same type of beverage as them after Sugawara shot him a pointed look). Kageyama rejected both propositions with all the tact he could muster.

There was a reason Christmas at Uncle Nagachika's was hell for Kageyama. He didn't want to be a burden; didn't want people to feel obligated to spend time with him, especially people he'd grown to care about more than only on the court. He wasn't going to tag along because everyone thought it was pitiful that he had to spend Christmas alone. He probably wasn't nice enough to get along with the Sugawaras and definitely wasn't cool enough for Coach Ukai's friends anyway.

It was slightly overwhelming, having people actually care about him being around others on an occasion they deemed too important to be spent alone, even if Kageyama didn't think so himself. Kageyama wasn't sure how he should react, whether thanking them for caring was an appropriate thing to do. He decided he didn't have to, because he remembered Hinata saying to Nekoma's setter once when the guy had called _Shouyou_ to complain-slash-freak out about his own team's overbearingness _that's what friends do, you know_.

Luckily, everyone let it go after Kageyama assured them that it was fine and that he had schoolwork to catch up on and will probably be too busy to think about anything else. Only the first part of the sentence was true, because Kageyama wasn't actually committed enough to his new-found decent grades to do schoolwork on Christmas break, but white lies never hurt anyone. Kageyama didn't enjoy being the center of attention, no matter how well-meaning that attention was, and he _really_ was fine after all.

 

 

(Kageyama didn't notice Hinata's bright eyes boring holes into him all the way through practice that day, and later on until they parted ways on their way home.)

 

 

❅❅❅❅❅❅

 

 

Kageyama is sprawled out across the living room couch, watching volleyball videos from last year's Spring tournament on his laptop when his phone starts vibrating. The screen lights up with a caller ID he doesn't recognise, and Kageyama frowns because he just talked to his parents half an hour ago and everyone else he knows should be busy right now doing whatever it is people do on Christmas Eve.

(He even got a call from Oikawa senpai earlier, who sounded suspiciously tipsy and babbled on about how much he hates Kageyama but still wishes him a merry Christmas and that he's going to kick his ass at future tournaments but is glad he's made friends and isn't a lonely asshole anymore. Kageyama has no doubt he's going to have lively nightmares about that phone call for the next three weeks.)

The call ends before Kageyama can decide to pick up, and he doesn't bother trying to call back.

It’s barely twenty minutes later when Kageyama’s phone vibrates again, and this time it's Hinata's ID that flashes across the screen. There's a tiger and a lightning bolt after his name that Kageyama doesn’t remember putting there.

"Yo, Kageyama." The other end of the line sounds eerily silent, like there's no one around him. Wasn't Hinata supposed to spend Christmas Eve with his large family that Kageyama didn’t need to meet to know was every bit as noisy as him?

"Why are you calling me now?" Kageyama asks as he pauses the video he'd been watching.

"Rude!" Kageyama can literally hear the pout in his voice. "You don't deserve grandma's pie. Oh well, I guess it's too late to go back. Are you downstairs?"

"What are you even talking about?"

"Just open your damn door, Bakayama."

And he hangs up, leaving a confused Kageyama to stare at his phone. The bastard.

Kageyama grudgingly gets up from the couch, expecting some kind of prank or God knows what Hinata came up with this time. It wouldn’t be the first time Hinata decides to play a practical joke at his expense, and although the timing seems off, one should expect anything from Hinata. That’s the only way you can survive him.

So Kageyama trudges towards the entryway and cautiously opens the door just enough to peer out. And then he freezes because _Hinata Shouyou_ is standing on his doorstep, dressed in a red parka and a fucking reindeer beanie that makes him look twelve years old, carrying two bags of what looks like overstuffed tupperwares. He looks like he's about to pass out under its weight, and the still functional part of Kageyama's brain takes pity on him and opens the door wider for Hinata to come in.

"What are you doing here?" he asks dumbly once Hinata is inside and looks less like a mirage Kageyama's brain made up, fueled by loneliness and mental exhaustion. (And maybe a tiny, insignificant dose of wishful thinking.)

"Surprise!" Hinata's grin is blinding. Looking at it kind of feels like looking straight into the sun, Kageyama notices not for the first time.

Hinata ignores his question and makes his way to the kitchen like he owns the place with a still baffled Kageyama following behind him, looking disappointedly around him like he didn't believe Kageyama when he told him he didn't put up any Christmas decorations.

"Shouldn't you be with your family?" Kageyama asks again.

Hinata throws everything on the counter and takes off his parka and scarf, revealing an oversized sweater big enough to fit two of him. Are those _thumbholes_?

"I have all the rest of break to spend with them. No one should spend Christmas alone! And no one else could come because Asahi senpai is going out of town and everyone barely sees their family the rest of the year. I doubt you'd want to spend Christmas with Tsukishima anyway. I know it's boring with just the two of us but it's better than just you by yourself—"

"Hinata," Kageyama stops him in his tracks, bewildered and somewhat unnerved. Something in his chest is starting to swell in a way that never happens unless volleyball is involved and he needs it to _stop right then and there_. "You're talking too fast."

Hinata looks up at him, cheeks puffed out and nose reddened from the cold. _He's cute_ , Kageyama thinks suddenly, and has to aggressively bite his tongue to keep it from slipping out.

(Hinata looks heartwrenchingly adorable in a thumbhole sweater and a stupid reindeer beanie, and Kageyama theoretically knew Hinata could look endearing and _comfy_ when he's not yelling about volleyball or threatening to kick Kageyama's ass, but seeing it in front of him in his house _on Christmas Eve_ is another thing entirely.)

"Anyway," Hinata coughs loudly. Kageyama doesn’t realise they fell into silence until Hinata breaks it with all the delicacy of a baby elephant learning to walk. "What do you have?"

"Uh?"

"Food, you moron. I mean, I brought enough for both of us, but I couldn't get my hand on everything. I tried calling you but you didn't pick up?"

Kageyama scrunches his nose. "I bought Christmas cookies?" he says lamely.

Hinata looks at him like he just insulted his whole family past five generations.

"Bakayama, it's Christmas and you _only have cookies_? What would you have eaten if I didn't come!"

Kageyama shrugs, unfazed by the thought. Hinata keeps mumbling about Kageyama's lack of Christmas etiquette like it's personally offending him, pulling plates out of the shelves and cutlery from the cupboard. (Kageyama finds it oddly endearing, observing Hinata move in his kitchen like the place is as familiar to him as the back of his hand.)

"I can't believe you," Hinata grumbles under his breath. "I didn't think it was that bad. Your fridge is practically empty! You could have at least bought prepared dishes if you didn't feel like cooking. Can you even cook? _Do you_ eat when your parents aren't home?"

Kageyama rolls his eyes, not dignifying him with an answer. Hinata huffs out a long-suffering sigh as he pulls out the tupperwares from the bags, and Kageyama can see and smell blueberry pie and chocolate chip cookies and what looks like pot roast and some sort of casserole. His stomach is acutely reminded that he didn't have anything since late breakfast at noon.

"You could help me, you know," Hinata eventually mutters.

Kageyama instinctively opens his mouth to object, but it hits him that helping Hinata _is_ the least he could do. Hinata's already taking care of everything, though, so Kageyama takes the empty tupperwares to the sink, considers washing them but decides against it. They could do that later, if Hinata stays long enough for the cleaning.

Is Hinata going to stay the night?

Kageyama is so distracted he doesn't hear Hinata say his name until he nudges his arm with his elbow, almost spilling casserole on the floor.

"Oi! I said Natsu wishes you a merry Christmas. She wanted to come along but Mum wouldn't let her. Started crying, said she wanted to see you more than grandma."

Kageyama pretends to chuckle to hide the absurdly fond smile pulling at his lips, but it doesn't work. Hinata smiles back, all dimples and knowing and happy and Kageyama suddenly really wishes he had put up the Christmas tree and bought a Bûche, so they could have a Christmas Hinata wouldn't forget.

"Okay, everything's at the ready. You should taste my cookies, they're so much better than the crap you probably bought. Freshly baked and all."

" _Your_ cookies."

"I made them!" Hinata exclaims. At Kageyama's skeptical look, he crosses his arms defensively. "I did. Just because you can't bake or cook for shit doesn't mean that's the case for everyone, Bakayama."

Before Kageyama can say anything in his defence, Hinata makes a beeline for the living room and immediately starts bitching about the TV being turned off and Kageyama watching volleyball videos _again_. Soon holiday music starts blaring from the speakers and Hinata looks extremely pleased with himself, like a purring ginger cat.

(Kageyama thinks back to Oikawa senpai's voice to keep from doing something monumentally stupid he’ll indubitably regret, like hugging _(_ or worse: _kissing)_ the life out of his teammate.)

Hinata plops down on the couch, right where Kageyama was lying fifteen minutes ago. Kageyama carefully sits across from him, then realises Hinata is kind of a guest (although uninvited) and he should probably suggest something to drink. He only has coffee and hot cocoa, and he knows Hinata isn't a fan of either, but it's not like Kageyama knew he was coming. If he did, he'd probably have bought that brand of tea Hinata likes, or orange juice, or—

"I like your living room," Hinata says suddenly. "It's big."

"I like yours better," Kageyama says bluntly. "It's smaller, but... livelier." For some reason, he can't seem to shut up. "Even... Even when my parents are here, they... don't really have the time to sit down and watch TV. It's kind of always... just me here."

It's probably the most honest Kageyama's ever been about his family, and he kind of feels like getting up and running because _what if Hinata thinks he's sappy or awkward_ and _what kind of dumb confession even was that_. But instead of saying anything at all, Hinata just stares at him with the kind of serious expression he rarely ever wears before giving him a dopey grin that makes Kageyama feel like a swarm of butterflies is fluttering in his stomach.

(God, he's _so screwed._ )

"You can come over more often, you know," Hinata says noncommittally. Kageyama has to backtrack to get what he's talking about. "You're... always welcome. My mum really likes you, you know? And Natsu. Natsu thinks the sun shines out of your ass," he snickers, but he's looking anywhere but at Kageyama, and Kageyama is ninety nine percent positive Hinata Shouyou is embarrassed. Kageyama didn't even think Hinata _knew_ what embarrassment felt like.

"Thank you," is all Kageyama says back, his voice sounding strangely choked to his own ears.

Hinata just nods, hands playing with the hems of his red sweater. He looks uncharacteristically pensive, but Kageyama doesn't make anything of it because his attention is suddenly drawn to his hands. Hinata's hands aren't small per se, but Kageyama is pretty sure his are larger. A familiar fleeting thought of pressing his palm against Hinata's invades his brain, one he's tried many times to chase away to no avail because it keeps coming back. _Hinata's hand must be so warm—_

Kageyama stands up like he's been electrocuted.

"Hot cocoa or coffee?" He asks with maybe a little more urgency than the situation calls for.

"Coffee, please," Hinata replies simply, staring straight at the TV where a trio of suspicious-looking Santas surrounded by a bunch of excitable toddlers are energetically dancing to a Christmas carol.

 

Half an hour later, they're drinking (mediocre, because Kageyama isn't really a coffee person, but Hinata doesn't complain) coffee and nibbling on Hinata's cookies. Kageyama is sitting next to him now, and the TV is blasting some terrible Christmas song Kageyama doesn't have the heart to mute. Hinata's cookies look weird for the most part and taste like he put too much sugar and not enough butter, but Kageyama has to admit there's something about eating something made by _Hinata_ specifically for him that beats the cookies from the store.

And, if Kageyama is being honest, this is probably the best Christmas he’s ever had. He feels in a daze, like he's still not sure this is not all a dream, maybe some kind of twisted wistful thinking came real; because why would Hinata, _chirpy_ , _outgoing_ Hinata Shouyou choose to spend Christmas with Kageyama of all people? Isn't Christmas a celebration you're supposed to spend with your loved ones, those you enjoy being around?

Does Hinata _enjoy_ being around Kageyama?

Undoubtedly, the two of them have grown as teammates and got over most of the enmity and antagonism that plagued their relationship at the outset. They've progressively learnt to accept each other's shortcomings as well as their own, and Kageyama knows he's difficult and nags a lot and gets frustrated too easily, but he likes to think it doesn't bother Hinata _that_ much anymore.

They have both been working around their incapacitating short tempers and general unwillingness to make concessions and Kageyama _trusts_ Hinata— not only to hit the ball Kageyama tosses to him but with everything else as well. What Kageyama doesn't know, couldn’t figure out is whether the feeling’s mutual, if Hinata's just putting up with him because he's his setter or if he actually, genuinely appreciates Kageyama.

(An ashamedly big part of him wishes it was the latter. Kageyama's made such a habit of ignoring it it’s practically second nature now.)

It is a well-known fact that Hinata Shouyou is nice and friendly to everyone, including the people he doesn't necessarily like or get along with. It isn't far-fetched to deduce that it just didn't sit well with him that someone he knew had to spend Christmas alone, and the fact that it was _Kageyama_ had nothing to do with anything at all.

(And that, the thought that Hinata is like this with everyone— makes something ugly churn in Kageyama's stomach, a mix of jealousy and bitterness he'd long since given up on trying to soothe.)

The silence that stretches between them feels singularly comfortable. It's the type of easy silence Kageyama used to witness between Oikawa and Iwaizumi senpai on many occasions or, more recently, Sugawara and Daichi-san; a silence that doesn't feel like you have to say anything to fill the quiet. It's not the first time Kageyama shares one with Hinata, but it's usually when they've finally mastered a technique after weeks of training or during a match after a successful quick attack, not alone in Kageyama's living room in a situation that had nothing to do with volleyball.

And that's the thing, ultimately: Hinata doesn't _have_ to be here. He's not here to train or improve his spikes; he's not getting anything out of being here with Kageyama, and even if Kageyama's right and it doesn't make him special, the fact that Hinata _chose_ to spend today with him of his own free will makes his chest ache in a way that is both one of the best and most terrifying thing he remembers feeling in a while.

"Kageyama?"

Kageyama jumps nearly two feet in the air. He vaguely hears Hinata hiss next to him, and doesn't have time to process what happened before Hinata is pulling tissues out of nowhere and dabbing at a damp brown spot on Kageyama's chest that’s already starting to feel sticky against his skin.

Fuck, Kageyama _liked_ that jumper.

"You're so clumsy," Hinata chides, vigorously blotting at the stain that Kageyama can already tell is going to be a real pain to remove.

Kageyama doesn't know what to do with his hands as Hinata attempts to salvage his favourite jumper, the _"I can do it myself"_ seemingly stuck in the back of his throat. They're sitting so close Kageyama could count Hinata's eyelashes if he wanted to, and whenever Kageyama inhales he breathes in the faint scent of peach from Hinata’s shampoo. His heart does a series of unfortunate squeezes every time the scent fills his nose, mixed up with something spicy and fruity and _so very Hinata._

Kageyama is entirely too aware of their proximity and he feels absolutely _pathetic_ for reacting like someone set his whole body on fire.

So he decides to take a jab at Hinata, because it's the one thing in their relationship that will always feel blissfully normal and not like a time bomb menacing to explode. "At least I didn't spill my lunch all over my uniform in front of everyone because I was too hungry to eat like a civilised human being."

Hinata smacks his chest. "It was one time! And did you see yourself eat? You eat like someone is threatening to take away the food under your nose."

"Rich, coming from you."

Hinata sticks his tongue out at him before pulling back, and just like that, the spell is broken.

Hinata throws the soaked tissues away and reclaims his spot on the couch, looking perfectly casual and for all the world like they weren't just sitting so close he could probably smell the lingering scent of the bath bomb Kageyama used this morning. Hinata reaches for his mug, coffee now probably cold, and Kageyama bites down on his lip and struggles to regain his composure before he really ends up doing something he will never let himself live down.

 _What’s happening._ He's not used to being so self-conscious and fidgety around Hinata, and he doesn’t know if it's the Christmas madness fucking with his brain or if Hinata let something slip in the cookies but there's something definitely wrong with him tonight.

(It more than manifests itself in the fact that he could go and change into something else, if it weren't for this stupid irrational fear that if he leaves the room Hinata won't be here when he comes back.)

  

They have dinner in the kitchen. Hinata pours them both a glass of eggnog he stole when his mum wasn't looking, throwing a cheeky wink over his shoulder in Kageyama's direction. Kageyama sips warily at the drink and ignores Hinata's surprised yelp when he says he's never had eggnog before, taking his time to relish in the unfamiliar flavour. It tastes like melted ice cream with an aftertaste of cinnamon and vanilla, Kageyama decides as he runs his tongue along his lips.

He looks up in time to catch Hinata staring at him, big brown eyes wide open and fixed on his face. Kageyama shoots him a questioning look, which proves enough for Hinata to snap out of whatever reverie he had drifted into. He gulps his own drink down in one sip, slamming his empty glass on the table and making Kageyama wince.

"Hey, Kageyama?"

"Yeah?"

"Should we watch a Christmas movie after this? Wait, do you have any movie to watch?"

Kageyama lets out a snort. "Of course I have Christmas movies, dumbass. How else do you think I usually spend Christmas?"

Hinata cackles at that, because apparently the image of Kageyama bundled up in his comforter watching Christmas movies all day is unprecedentedly funny to him. That really is what Kageyama does every year, almost a personal tradition that started the first year he spent Christmas alone and didn't break with since. Christmas movie marathon is probably his favourite thing about the day, which is either really sad or extremely amusing depending on how you look at it.

They only bicker over which movie to watch for five minutes before Hinata decides getting dessert is more important and lets Kageyama choose while he fetches them pie from the fridge. They end up watching The Nightmare Before Christmas, one of Kageyama's all-times favourites he picks because it has been a while since he watched that one and because Jack kind of makes him think of Hinata. From the kitchen, Hinata screams that he loves this movie the second the music starts playing and trips over his own feet to hurry back before it begins.

Hinata starts dozing off somewhere along the line, his head incidentally pillowed against Kageyama's arm. His warmth is oozing off him in waves, a stark contrast to Kageyama’s significantly colder body temperature. Kageyama doesn't know if he should wake him, and is kind of internally freaking out because _Hinata is basically using him as a body pillow_. So he just settles more comfortably and eats both slices of pies, because he deserves a break and Hinata can't eat his while he's asleep anyway.

Only after the movie ends does Hinata open his eyes groggily as though the voices were lulling him, patting his hair down in a vain effort to tame it. He then notices the credits rolling on the screen and promptly proceeds to complain about missing his favourite part and can Kageyama please please _pleaaaase_ replay it? (Kageyama doesn't tell him that he missed it too because he was too distracted by what was going on next to him to pay attention to what was happening on the screen.) Hinata doesn’t seem to realise that he was basically sleeping on Kageyama, and Kageyama has no intention of bringing it up whatsoever.

(Kageyama was _not_ creepily watching Hinata sleep. That's definitely something he wouldn't do, _ever_.)

  

It's pretty much an unspoken agreement that Hinata is staying the night. Kageyama knows buses don't run on Christmas Eve, and he doubts Hinata could find a taxi so far into the night. He wants to ask him, just to make sure, but Hinata is always going on about how easy it is to misinterpret his intentions _("what with the gruff voice and eyebrows")_ , and Kageyama doesn't want it accidentally coming across as him wanting Hinata to leave.

After Kageyama beats Hinata at Call of Duty (twice) and Hinata quits moping and swears that he will get his revenge later, Kageyama ventures that they should probably go to bed. He’s not all that tired, but his jumper is starting to bother him, and he’s not sure where the extra futon is and so he might as well start looking now. Hinata shrugs lazily and follows Kageyama up the stairs without a word, and Kageyama heaves a secret sigh of relief because as silly as it sounds he didn't really feel like spending the rest of the night alone.

Kageyama rummages through his closet for the extra futon while Hinata fumbles around his room, touching and picking up anything that catches his eye as though this isn't at least the third time he's been in Kageyama's room. It would bother Kageyama if it was anyone else and he'd probably ask them to stop or get out, but he's so blissfully used to Hinata's complete disregard for personal space he doesn’t even mind anymore.

Hinata manages to stay silent for sixty whole seconds. "Aw, Kageyama, you're not going to tell me to have your bed? You're such a rude host!"

Kageyama stills uncertainly and ponders it for a minute. "Do you want to take my bed?"

Hinata blinks at him, looking for all the world like he has no idea where Kageyama is getting at before his face splits into a Cheshire cat grin. "No, I was kidding. That's nice, though? Thanks!"

Kageyama grunts something barely audible in response and ducks his head to hide his flush. _Ridiculous_. He helps Hinata lay out the futon next to his bed and tries to remember the last time someone slept in it; probably sometime back in middle school, one of his cousins or some other relative.

Never a classmate or a friend.

Kageyama wonders if it's childish of him to feel a tiny bit excited at the thought of his first ever sleepover.

Hinata is still buzzing with vibrant energy, as if his earlier nap was sufficient to recharge his batteries and he's now good for the night. He ignores the futon and sits on Kageyama's bed with his legs crossed, leaned up against the frame, his eyes flicking back and forth between Kageyama and the rest of the room.

Kageyama lasts about two minutes of awkward standing before joining him.

"It was nice, wasn't it?" Hinata says after a beat, fingers twitching in his lap the way they do before an important test or a match.

Kageyama looks at him, hesitant. "What was?"

"Today," Hinata says, the nervousness in his tone blatantly obvious. _What is Hinata so nervous about?_

Kageyama wants to reach out and shake it out of him. He's not used to seeing Hinata insecure about anything _—_ because that's exactly what Hinata is, Kageyama realises, teeth worrying his lower lip with a resigned look on his face as though he expects Kageyama to say that he had the worst day of his life and Hinata's presence somehow made it worse.

Insecure Hinata shouldn't even be a thing, as far as Kageyama's concerned, because Hinata can do anything he sets his mind to and one must be a fool to not appreciate his company. It’s not something Kageyama would admit out loud, but it’s something he’s been thinking for a while, soon after he realised how much Hinata and him had in common and how sad and _empty_ his life would indubitably revert to being without him wreaking havoc in it.  

Part of him wants to tell Hinata that he really shouldn't feel insecure about Kageyama not enjoying his company of all things, because Kageyama would probably _pay_ for it under certain circumstances. He can’t say that, though; will probably never be able to voice it unless inebriated or under life-threatening pressure.

He settles on saying as earnestly as he can, "Yeah, it was nice. I liked it."

Hinata's smile is so stupidly bright Kageyama thinks he's going to pull a muscle in his cheeks. "Me too. I mean, I liked it too. It was fun. I usually just spend it with family, it was nice to be with a friend for once."

And that's all it takes for Kageyama's heart to leap into overdrive, breath hitching so suddenly he almost chokes.

Hinata _never_ called them friends before; it was assumed, and everyone knew they couldn't work as well as they did together if they weren't at least that, but hearing Hinata unabashedly affirm it and openly acknowledge it... Makes something unclench in Kageyama's chest, a knot loosen in the pit of his stomach. He feels lighter, _happier_ than he was just thirty minutes ago, like a weight he wasn’t aware of until now has just been lifted off his shoulders.

If Kageyama had known six months ago that hearing Hinata Shouyou use the word friend to refer to him would put him in this state, he probably would have kicked his own ass all the way to Alaska before he let things get _this_ bad.

"Um," Kageyama says, staring down at his feet.

Hinata just carries on rambling, completely oblivious to his surroundings now that he knows Kageyama hasn't been resisting the urge to kick him out all day long. "—I'm sorry I didn't get you a present, though. It was kinda short notice. Most shops were already closed."

Kageyama imagines the kind of presents Hinata would probably have gotten him and _thanks God_ it was short notice. "It's fine. I don't care about presents anyway."

"But presents are the most important part of Christmas!" Hinata protests vehemently. He obviously feels very strongly about this, which doesn't surprise Kageyama in the least. "I don't know how you lived your life without getting Christmas presents every year. It's like, the one thing you look forward to all year long.”

Kageyama snickers, “Who said I didn’t get presents anyway?”

He meant it as a joke, not to be taken seriously, but Hinata immediately sobers up and stares at him. Kageyama looks at him curiously, arching an eyebrow in confusion.

"Hey, sorry. I didn't mean that your family didn't get you anything. I mean you don't spend Christmas together but they probably still get you something?” Before Kageyama can get a word in edgewise, Hinata trails off, “I don't know, the point is, I didn't mean to say that they didn't care enough about you to get you a present just because they don't spend Christmas with you? I mean, of course that’s not _—_ "

Hinata looks genuinely distressed and as though he feels supremely bad for implying that Kageyama's parents didn't get him fucking _Christmas presents_ , and Kageyama can’t do it anymore. He’s not sure why Hinata gives so much importance to Kageyama not taking offense at what he says when they're constantly taking digs at each other, but the thing is Hinata is so _considerate_ and never vicious or purposely mean, Kageyama knows it, and it doesn’t even _matter_ if he’s like that to everyone because that’s the way Hinata is and Kageyama wouldn’t trade it for the entire damn world.

Later, he will say that he just wanted to make him shut up, but the truth is he's just suddenly _overwhelmed_ with the urge to kiss Hinata, like months and months of waiting and feeling reached their peak and all the Hinata Shouyou themed turmoil inside of Kageyama can't stay bottled up any longer.

So Kageyama does.

It's completely insane and he's probably going to regret it forever, but he leans forward until his lips are pressed against Hinata's and then he just. Pauses. Because he obviously didn't think this through, and oh my god what did he just do—

 _Ow, this is nice,_ Kageyama thinks vaguely as Hinata's mouth starts moving against his. His brain short-circuits and he's positive he stopped breathing indefinitely, but his limbs seem to be moving of their own accord. He doesn't startle when Hinata climbs into his lap, eagerly, an arm latching around Kageyama's neck while his other hand fists in his shirt.

 _He's making out with Hinata. He's making out with_ **_Hinata_** _?_

The kiss is sloppy and sticky, Hinata's hands traveling from around his neck to his hips. Hinata pulls him closer, sucks at Kageyama's lower lip and _bites_ , and Kageyama thinks they probably both lost their mind but at this very moment Kageyama wouldn't want to be anywhere else.

They break apart five minutes later, redder than they've ever been and drawing in ragged breaths. Kageyama's brain is nothing but a jumble of emotions at this point, not all of them making sense, and Kageyama is sure if he tries to speak it would sound like he has been inhaling helium.

Hinata is out of breath and disheveled but sporting a smile that could compete with the sun, and Kageyama's heart begs for a _break_. He can't believe what happened, can’t wrap his mind around the very real fact that _he just kissed Hinata Shouyou finally_ and _Hinata reciprocated it_. He knows he should say something first because he initiated it, like a fool, but he can't think, can't seem to calm down, will probably need hours to actually gather his thoughts.

But the look on Hinata's face is expectant and Kageyama doesn't want to see it fall, so he swallows down the lump in his throat and decides this is the moment to stop being a coward.

"Was that supposed to be my present?" Kageyama croaks, voice no louder than a whisper, but Hinata hears it. Hinata always hears him, whether he says it out loud or keeps it to himself. He just does.

“Maybe,” Hinata chirps contentedly, smile not faltering.

Hinata looks so radiant it’s hard for Kageyama to process that it’s thanks to _him_ , and he wonders for a moment if his face mirrors Hinata’s expression, because the bubbles of happiness that keep exploding in his chest can’t possibly not reflect on his features. Kageyama finds himself hoping that it does, because for once he _wants_ Hinata to know that he’s feeling as giddy and stupidly happy as he does, wants it so badly he curses his inability to express himself the way Hinata can.

“We should do that again,” Kageyama blurts out, immediately wants to facepalm and deflect, but doesn’t allow himself to do so.

“We definitely should,” Hinata agrees fervently, hands hovering in the air before settling on Kageyama’s thighs. Kageyama can feel them trembling with adrenaline and excitement, but there’s not a single trace of hesitation or doubt in Hinata’s eyes, no second thought or regret.

They’re sitting on the very edge of his bed and could topple off at any moment and their positions aren’t all that comfortable, but Kageyama thinks he could get used to this; _him_ and _Hinata_ , Hinata _and_ him. Hinata takes him off guard and attacks his lips, almost making Kageyama sputter, and Hinata laughs against his mouth and strokes his hair, squealing when Kageyama runs his hands through his hair and pulls at the soft curls, something he's wanted to do for maybe longer than he's willing to admit.

Yes _,_ Kageyama could definitely get used to this, whatever _this_ is or is about to become.


End file.
